Por un solo instante
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: ¿imaginan la posibilidad de cruzarse una tarde lluviosa de invierno con el amor de su vida? ¿imaginan lo que sería cruzar tus miradas con las suyas aunque fuera...por un solo instante?
1. Chapter 1

_POR UN SOLO INSTANTE_

Era un día nublado en el mes de Enero. Ese, como todos los días anteriores de la semana El sol había decidido ponerse en huelga y no salir. Era una típica tarde de invierno en Nueva York. Para agregar belleza al día, el frío era terrible. Yo no soy un hombre friolento, pero éste día en particular, mi inseparable abrigo negro me quedaba corto para defenderme del frío.

Yo me dirigía a casa. Las calles de la ciudad se encontraban extrañamente vacías, no podía culpar a la gente, de verdad ese día era particularmente helado, cualquiera desearía estar en casa bajo las cobijas, pero yo, Darien Spencer, siendo un artista torturado, necesitaba del sufrimiento para motivar mi mente.

Había salido de casa con mi libreta de apuntes, sin otra idea en particular que buscar la inspiración, tenía un bloqueo emocional y me urgía encontrar algo que escribir para mi columna de reflexiones en el periódico para la edición del Sábado o si no, corría el riesgo de ser despedido. Por desgracia para mí, ese cheque era el que pagaba el alquiler, no podía aun darme el lujo de prescindir de el , aun cuando el sueño de mi vida no era escribir poemas para el New York Times, sino convertirme en un novelista, y no solo un simple novelista, sino, el mejor de todos.

Para mi desgracia, tener un hijo Poeta no era el sueño de Endimión Spencer, mi padre. Pero la medicina nunca llenó mi vida, escribir, retratar el mundo en palabras, en historias si lo era.

De repente, sorpresivamente y sin previo aviso, la lluvia apareció.

La lluvia de invierno era muy diferente a la lluvia del verano, la lluvia del verano refrescaba. La lluvia del invierno, quemaba. Miré al rededor, la gente corría buscando donde protegerse del hielo vuelto agua.

Una pequeña y fina silueta que se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia llamó mi atención, una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra vestida con un coqueto abrigo rojo estaba paralizada a unos pasos de mí, intuí que fue por la sorpresa de la lluvia. No lo pude evitar y me acerqué a ella.

- Ten, usa mi libreta… (ella me miró con unos hermosos ojos Amatista, hasta ese día desconocía que alguien pudiera tener unos ojos de tan bello color, tomó mi libreta y cubrió con ella su cabeza)

- gracias (dijo solo por respuesta, regalándome una pequeña sonrisa)

- ven conmigo, conozco un lugar cerca para protegernos de esta lluvia

Tomé su mano, sentí como la electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo electrizando cada célula de mi el. Corrimos un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una acogedora cafetería, le abrí la puerta cediéndole el paso, ella me miró sorprendida, y volvió a sonreír, ¡tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo!, encontramos una mesa cerca de la ventana. Al lado de ella había un perchero, le solicité a la bella chica su abrigo, ella dudó por un segundo, pero la verdad estaba demasiado empapada al igual que yo. Se lo quitó, mostrando debajo de el un vestido gris entallado a su cuerpo, tenía la silueta de una diosa.

Al igual que ella me quité el abrigo, pude notar como ella me veía fijamente, le sonreí en respuesta y pude ver como ella se sonrojó, el mesero se acercó a nosotros, yo pedí un café expreso, ella un chocolate caliente espumoso.

- Darien Spencer

- Rei Hino, mucho gusto

- Creo que la lluvia arruinó tu tarde

- Si…Tendré que cambiar mi cita

- (no lo pude evitar, sonreí con su comentario) ohh

- Así que…Darien Spencer…¿qué haces además de rescatar damiselas en peligro los días lluviosos?

- Bueno, cuando no rescato damiselas en días lluviosos, ayudo a los ancianos a cruzar la calle, bajar gatos de los árboles, apagar incendios. Tu sabes, nada fuera de lo común

- Jajajaja

- Soy escritor…

- ¿de verdad?

- Si…

- Que interesante (las pupilas de la chica se iluminaron con mi comentario)

- ¿y tu?

- Mi vida es un poco menos interesante, Señor Spencer

- Imposible…

- Estudio ciencias políticas

- ¿eso te apasiona?

- No en realidad…

- ¿entonces?

- Es una larga historia…

- La lluvia al parecer no cesará pronto…

- (ella volvió a sonreír)eres persistente Darien Spencer…

- Solo con lo que me interesa…

- Bueno. Mi padre paga mis estudios, y su sueño es que su hija siga sus pasos, no tengo fondos para seguir mi sueño, así que…heme aquí

- Rei Hino, deberías seguir tu sueño…nuestros sueños son los que iluminan nuestra vida, los que la guían, los que le dan sentido, si no luchamos por nuestros sueños, entonces… ¿qué hacemos en éste mundo?

- ….( la hermosa mujer ante mí me miró profundamente, por un instante noté molestia en su rostro, pero sus ceño se suavizó) eres un hombre muy listo, me agrada, dime ¿son tus poemas los que traes en ésta libreta?

- Son ideas que saltan a mi mente, siempre tomo nota para hilarlas en casa

- (la chica empezó a hojear la libreta) ohh, que mal, lo lamento…la tinta se ha corrido, creo que la lluvia y yo la arruinamos.

- No te preocupes, hoy he conseguido más inspiración que en todas las notas que pudieran haber existido en esas hojas

- ¿la lluvia te pone inspirado, Darien Spencer?

- No…lo que encuentro bajo la lluvia si…

- Sus bebidas, señor…(el impertinente mesero llegó con mi expreso y su chocolate caliente)

- Muchas gracias (contestó ella abriendo sus ojos de par en par, al ver su enorme taza con chocolate, fue casi como ver a una niña ante su golosina favorita)

- ¿te gusta mucho el chocolate?

- Sobre todo en los días de lluvia, me hacen recordar cuando era niña, mi madre solía prepararme una gran taza de chocolate caliente y siempre tenía galletas de mantequilla para sumergirlas en el

- Debió ser lindo crecer con tu madre

- es poco lo que recuerdo de ella en realidad…murió cuando era pequeña

- lo lamento…

- tu tampoco creciste con tu madre ¿verdad?

- No. ella también murió hace muchos años, de cáncer

- Lo lamento…

- Bueno, salud por las lamentaciones

- (Ella sonrió) salud….(dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente y un gracioso bigote apareció debajo de su nariz)

- Jejeje

- ¿qué te parece tan gracioso?

- Es que…tienes un poco de espuma….aquí (no lo pude evitar, me acerqué a su rostro y besé suavemente sus labios retirando la espuma de ellos)

- …

- Lo lamento…no debí

- (ella se quedó paralizada por un segundo y por todo respuesta respondió a mi beso, a diferencia mía su beso traía implícita la pasión que yo retuve, ahora yo me quedé sin habla) yo… no suelo hacer esto

- Yo…

- (el teléfono de la chica comenzó a sonar) diga, Lita…si, me agarró la lluvia y…lo lamento, lo se…¿de verdad necesitas que valla?...si, si, lo se…estaré ahí en seguida

- ¿te vas?

- Si. lo lamento, debo irme

- ¿volveré a verte?

- Claro…(sonrió y me besó nuevamente, tomó una pluma que colgaba de mi bolsillo y anotó su teléfono en mi libreta) llámame ¿si?

- Lo prometo (ella salió corriendo me quedé embobado viéndola correr, de repente vi sobre la mesa una pequeña bolsa color rojo, era una cámara fotográfica, me levanté, dejé un billete que liquidara la cuenta y corrí detrás de ella tomando mi abrigo y mi libreta) ¡ESPERA!

La vi alejarse en un taxi, era increíble ver como en la ciudad donde nunca encuentras un taxi desocupado, la mujer de mi vida consiguió uno en una tarde lluviosa ¿Qué probabilidad había de eso? tal vez ya había sido demasiada felicidad por un día. No importaba, tenía su número telefónico. Sonreí para mis adentros, a pesar de todo había sido un gran día, una gran tarde, caminé a casa, sin importar que la brisa helada siguiera cayendo sobre mi cabeza, la verdad no la sentía, me sentí flotando entre nubes.

Llegué a casa dejando en el perchero de la entrada mi abrigo empapado, abrí la pequeña bolsa donde estaba la cámara. Dude por un segundo si ver el contenido o no, pero mi curiosidad fue más grande que yo, la encendí, encontré varias fotografías, se que fue una invasión a su privacidad, pero estaba sediento de más Rei Hino.

Fue maravilloso verla en su habitad natural, al parecer la amiga con la que salía en la mayoría de las fotos era una gran cocinera, había varias fotografías en las que salían en la cocina llenas de harina. Mi princesa era una chica divertida, eran decenas y decenas de fotografías de su vida, al parecer aun cuando su padre la matriculó en ciencias políticas ella en secreto seguía su sueño, había varias fotografías de desfiles de modas, y según pude ver, ella era en sí una apasionada del buen vestir, me topé con muchas fotos de ella vistiendo infinidad de diseños que la hacían lucir cada uno más hermoso que el otro, definitivamente estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado.

Seguí mis instintos y busqué mi celular, después tomé mi libreta para marcar el número que aquella hermosa mujer había anotado, ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que la lluvia que unas horas antes había sido mi cómplice para conocer a la mujer que siempre soñé ahora, justo ahora se convertía en mi peor enemiga? El teléfono anotado entre sus hojas se había borrado junto con todo lo demás, maldije mi suerte, ¡maldije mi destino!.

Al día siguiente, y al día después del día siguiente volví a regresas a aquellas calles para buscarle. Esperar a que el destino nos volviera a hacer coincidir, pero nada, así seguí todos los días, buscándole por las inmensas calles de Nueva York, pero el destino ahora conspiró en mi contra, en esta ocasión podía sentirlo burlarse de mí a carcajadas.

La busqué por tanto tiempo, pero jamás apareció, la primavera llegó y después el verano, cuando menos acoré era invierno nuevamente. Si soy sincero, para mí jamás dejó de ser invierno ya que no he podido sobreponerme a ese instante, ese minuto, ése segundo que compartí con ella, que marcaron mi vida.

Escribí, y escribí para no morir, para no matarme. Sus fotografías me ayudaron a sobrevivir, a confirmar que no fue un sueño, un espejismo en medio de la lluvia, a ella le dediqué mi sueño, mi primer libro, "por un solo instante" fue el nombre que le puse en honor a ella, fue mi forma desesperada de mandarle mi "mensaje en la botella" en medio del mar, se que el destino nos ayudará a volver a coincidir, por que sé que esa mujer es mi destino, mi futuro, mi presente.

Querido lector, si algún día llegas a verla en la calle un día de lluvia. Llámame, búscame, escríbeme, ten piedad por éste condenado que muere lentamente por la burla del destino…

-000-

**¡hola!**

**bien bien. Lo prometí, inventé este pequeño relato al terminar "corazón encadenado" debía sacarme de la cabeza esa espantosa idea del inseguro, tonto y celoso Darien, No conozco otra forma que haciendolo perdídamente enamorado de Rei, espero les guste, es algo breve pero me encantó la ideade hacer coincidir a estos dos bajo la lluvia...  
>Advierto es es este y otro capitulito más. Una corta historia para Ustedes como Regalo especial por no mandar correos bomba con virus por hacer a Darien tan insoportable en unas partes del último fic.<strong>

**Vientoaguamarina**


	2. Epilogo

**_Epílogo_**

Un hombre alto de cabellos obscuros como la noche y ojos azules se encontraba elegantemente vestido en una cafetería. Extraño lugar para presentar su libro le había dicho su amigo y editor Andrew Furuhata, pero el se había negado a que fuera en otro lugar, "un solo instante" había sido anunciado en diversos programas, desde noticieros hasta los programas de la barra familiar.

Definitivamente, Andrew Furuhata sabía lo que hacía, seguramente nadie en Nueva York desconocía que ése día Darien Spencer volvería a la famosa cafetería donde conoció a aquella mística mujer que conoció una tarde de lluvia. El morbo de algunos y el interés de una que otra chica por conocer al guapo escritor hicieron que la cafetería tuviera un lleno total.

- amigo, tenemos lleno total, la firma de autógrafos y tu sesión de lectura serán un éxito

- gracias Andrew

- ¿por qué?

- Por creer en mí y en mis locuras

- El amor no es una locura hermano

- …gracias aun así

- ¿Darien?

- (el hombre de cabellos negros escuchó a sus espaldas una hermosa y conocida voz, sintió estremecer hasta el último milímetro de su ser, se volteó lentamente, temía que se tratara de uno de esos tantos sueños en los que imaginó que la volvía a ver) ¿Rei?

- Waw…los ángeles si existen (Andrew miró embelesado a la alta chica de cabellos castaños que iba acompañando a Rei)

- Y tenemos nombre, hola, me llamo Lita Kino

- Mucho gusto, Andrew Furuhata ¿me aceptarías un café? Dicen que ésta cafetería da buena suerte, dicen que si un chico guapo te invita un café puede convertirse en el amor de tu vida

- Que historia tan interesante, ¿me la contarías mientras me invitas un café?

- Mejor aún, te regalo el libro, te invito un café y mejor me hablas de ti (Andrew ofreció su brazo a la hermosa chica de ojos verdes)

- Hecho (Lita y Andrew se alejaron dejando a sus amigos mirándose en silencio)

- Hola, veo que te has quedado mudo, creo que tal vez no me recuerdas, pero me presentaré. Me llamo Rei Hino, hasta hace un año estudiaba ciencias políticas, pero un hombre muy inteligente y motivador me ayudó a recapacitar, ahora estoy por terminar la carrera de diseño de modas, ¿tú como te llamas?

- (el chico sonrió con el juego de la bella mujer) Me llamo Darien Spencer, hasta hace un año era dueño de mi vida, pero me encontré en una tarde lluviosa de invierno con una ninfa que secuestró mi alma y mi corazón, ¿la has visto?

Darien extendió una copia de su libro a la bella mujer, la portada de él era una foto de Rei, (la favorita de Darien después de analizar todas y cada una de las fotografías de su rehén), decidió que una foto de esa hermosa mujer sentada en una ventana con la vista perdida mirando al horizonte mientras contemplaba la lluvia embelesada, había sido su favorita, por lo tanto, la portada de su primer proyecto.

- Tal vez si…

Rei se acercó a Darien poniéndose de puntillas, abrazó su cuello y le regaló una sonrisa coqueta. El abrazó su cintura para presionarla contra su torso y la besó profundamente mientras las manos de ella se deslizaban entre sus negros cabellos.

_**Fin…**_  
><em><strong>¿o principio?<strong>_

_**-000-**_

_**¡HOLA!**_

_**Bien. aquí les dejo mi complemento de la historia. ¿acaso alguien creyó que dejaría a Darien solito en pleno invierno? ¿en una tarde lluviosa? ¿con bastante frío? ¿creyeron que dejaría a Rei sola por las calles de Manhattan sin volver a ver al amor de su vida? no...no podría, se rompería mi corazón. y una como sea...¿pero los sentimientos?**_

_**Tengo que decir que adoro las cosas románticas, tengo que decir que me encanta eso de la vida, como cada día es un nuevo principio, como cada principio es una nueva oportunidad y cómo cada oportunidad nos permite crear nuevos escenarios, Escenarios que a su vez, con los elementos correctos nos dan la oportunidad de cumplir nuestros más grandes sueños, esa queridos lectores y lectoras es la oportunidad que mi cabecita ha querido brindarles a Rei y Darien (ojalá el gran Kami algún dia piense lo mismo con mi historia de vida ajjajaja) creo que si la vida (notese Naoko) los hubiera puesto en otras circunstancias, en otro lugar, en otra vida, Rei y Darien definitivamente hubieran estado juntos, creo que su historia no fue tan justa, el "deber" se antepuso a la felicidad y creo que nadie debería escoger entre esas dos cosas. Creo que todos deberíamos de tener la oportunidad de ser felices, creo que deberíamos de encontrarnos en algún momento con el amor de nuestra vida y pasar el resto de nuestras vidas junto a ellos... **_

_**Chicos, chicas. me despido, prometo que pronto tendrán noticias mías (sonó a amenaza ¿verdad?) **_

_**Les mando un abrazote, gracias por su tiempo :)**_

_**Vientoaguamarina**_


End file.
